


Better Said

by CHPrime



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHPrime/pseuds/CHPrime
Summary: Charlotte knows something. Xander wants to know what. She thinks it would better if she doesn't say it. He will not push her for it. Still it haunts Charlotte. She doesn't want to know what will happen if she's so honest with him. After she does, Xander learns that lesson better then her.





	Better Said

**Author's Note:**

> All properties belong to their respective owners.
> 
> This takes place after the A support, during Conquest.

Charlotte had been staring into the dark wooden ceiling in Xander's horse-drawn quarters as it made it's way up the rocky hill road. Even after learning of the Prince's more frugal tastes in decoration, Charlotte had still expected more things in the wagon then what she found- a big map of all the territory he'd conquered, a small sketch of his enemy that he'd throw knives at, mementoes of his family- but the only things to be found in her Prince in polished armor's carriage were the bare essentials. A desk, a chair, one small window with drapes, a small corner table, and a bed that had been nailed into place.

Charlotte eyed Xander, who had been sitting at his desk, quietly staring out the window at the passing countryside for the past hour after mutely entering the carriage (as he usually did) after tending to some army affair. He was terrible company until he had sorted out his thoughts, so Charlotte usually tried to slowly get his attention by stretching. He'd eventually catch her reflection in the window, and then Charlotte would begin refocus her Prince's attention on more pleasurable activities. Even when that psychopath had his eye, Charlotte always found a way.

Not today, though. Charlotte had been laying in the Prince's bed since he had left it at sunrise. It wasn't that she hadn't been in the mood to court the Prince's attention (because really, why would Charlotte ever not try? Even if you cut off everything below the jawline, the Prince's face alone is worth killing for.) She just wasn't-

Well no, that was it. She wasn't in the mood to get Xander's attention. Charlotte had already won a place by the Prince's side, so she wasn't as motivated to win his favor. Plus, everyone needed a break from their usual routine, right? Charlotte had been playing this game with Xander for weeks now. Separation makes the heart grow fonder, or something like that. It certainly wasn't that feeling of a numb grip that was coming up whenever Charlotte thought about her relationship to Xander, because she didn't get any feelings like that.

And even though Charlotte had been feeling this way for past few days, and had run this same conversation by herself each and every time, that didn't mean she was falling into a slump. She still loved Xander, she still responded to him. And just because she had resolved to break herself out of whatever state of mind she was in each and every time she found herself like this didn't mean that she wasn't going to finally break out of her doldrums.

Eventually. Really, it was all Corrin's fault. All this started when the spoiled brat had mentioned that-

"Are you well, Charlotte? You have seemed distant in the past few days."

Charlotte's eyes snapped to Xander, who had turned to her. And of course he had noticed. Joy. Xander would just make things more complicated then they needed to be. Well, Charlotte had been getting better at brushing conversations under rugs. Or at least she hoped.

"Oh? Do I seem so put off, my Prince?"

"You have sat in bed since eating breakfast this morning, and barely flirted last night."

Charlotte's eye's perked up, and a polite smirk crossed her face. "Not flirt? Oh dear Prince, had i known you would be so distraught-"

Xander rolled his eyes. Charlotte returned with a happy sounding hum.

"Oh, alright. I'm just letting it all settle in, that's all my Prince, I promise!"

"What, exactly, if I may ask?" Xander's head leaned back slightly, but his eyes remained focused on Charlotte's. It was habit she had noticed quite early on in their relationship, and it meant that her lovely Prince was past ripping up her usual deflections and excuses, and now expected the truth with minimal fuss or feet dragging on her part.

Charlotte let out a huff, closing her eyes. "The change from watching an imaginary line people cross to go die, to your..." Charlotte waved her hand back and forth in the air for a moment. "We're still calling it bodyguard, right? that's all."

"In what way?" Xander asked. The men in Charlotte's life never did know when to quit (at least Xander knew when he shouldn't quit, unlike some past disappointments)

"Huh?" Charlotte's eyes slowly opened to met Xander's rigidly focused stare.

"In what way is your life so different?"

"Welllll...this bed here is the best I've ever slept in," the bed shook underneath Charlotte as they passed over what was probably a bed of gravel, still loose, but also tightly packed together, a sure sign that someone had been trying to build a road on the path they now followed. Xander gave a small snort. Charlotte's smirk retuned. "-The armor and bear pelt you gave me both cost more then any house I've ever stepped foot in, let alone been able to rent from, and I don't have to work to get free things from vendors following the army-"

"Do I have to make you pay them back?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I walked up with money in hand, and they still gave it away."

Charlotte's gaze returned to the ceiling. looking into the wood's knot's had become a hobby. "Did the pelt smell nice enough last night? The stains always take so long to get out, I do love it so much."

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte could gleam that Xander was maintaining his steely gaze. Not the one that preluded a night of passion and fun, but the one that said 'we are going to be talking business and you are going to listen for however long I, his Lord Crown Prince of Nohr, believe it necessary.' The difference was that Charlotte had to work, usually the dull and humiliating job of responding to his criticism, to make the latter gaze shift into the former. Even if it was good advice didn't mean Charlotte had to like being told all her flaws.

"It was perfectly pleasant. But I sense their is something else you are holding back." It really was quite impressive that one man could hold the same posture and expression, even with the constant bumps and rattles. Probably came with being born into horseback lesions.

Charlotte slowly rose, stopping just short of "Nothing of the sort, my Prince. What else is there for me to think of? Oh is this about the last sparring session we had, when I didn't go for your neck with my axe because it was just a sparring session? Because you already chewed me out for that."

Xander was unconvinced. "Charlotte, you know that won't work on me. We all need to work through our..."

Charlotte slowly nodded, as she practiced whenever Xander got to this state. While she had been able to drag these conversations out much longer, their had yet to be any real success in swatting down Xander's constant questions.

"...And that is why we should at least..." Xander gave a sigh as the carriage bumped on uneven stone pavement. "Charlotte, please. This is beyond childish."

...Well, looks like she still needed more practice. Damn the man and his refusal to let anything go. Charlotte put on her most sincere smile. Her mouth would turn just enough upward for anyone to see a smile, just like she saw all noble women do as they looked down from their carriages whenever they were forced to pass by her hometown. " My Prince, I assure you, I'm not hiding anything-"

"Charlotte!" Xander's voice was raised to a near shout, and his face twisted in frustration. "Stop playing this stupid game and give me an answer-"

Charlotte did not think. She had grown tired of Xander's constant questions, angry that he refused to back down, and so she shouted. "I am not just gonna answer cause you keep yelling at me! I can deal with my own problems!"

Underneath the carriage the gravel returned, shaking and creaking the wheels and axels. Xander's face fell into a small show of remorse. It was the most the Prince would ever show. "Please. I just want to help you. You know that this feeling will not simply vanish, and so I want-"

The road grew quiet, and Xander bit his lip. Charlotte slowly rose off the bed to stand in front of Xander.

Xander exhaled. "I apologize for my outburst. It was-" Xander looked into Charlotte's eyes, searching for something. Charlotte returned his look to search for an answer of her own.

Xander continued. "I was thinking of you as a soldier in the army." He'd been spending a lot time with his father. Charlotte could guess that would rub off on anyone's mood.

Someone with a problem that needed to be smoothed out to I'll ask one more time, and I promise that will be the end of it, no matter what answer you give. I just wish to say- if something is troubling you, please, let me help."

Charlotte let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and gently touched Xander's hands. "Nothing at all my Prince. This war we fight- It is affecting us all. You need rest." Xander slowly rose out of his chair and allowed Charlotte to guide him to the bed.

"Very well. I-" Charlotte brought her hand to Xander's lips.

"You don't need to talk, my Prince. Just rest."

Xander sighed, and wrapped his arms around Charlotte. She returned his embrace, content that this talk had been buried, and happy to quietly lie with Xander for the rest of their journey.

* * *

It had been a week since Xander's questioning. The two's relationship had returned to it's usual schedule. Xander held conferences on the war. Charlotte reaped her positions benefits. Both trained together. Peri's antics distracted Xander. Charlotte would eventually help him refocus. King Garon would demand the army march faster. Both fought at the front of the army. Afterwords they would return to Xander's quarters. Each night Charlotte would lie with Xander. Each night, the argument would replay in Charlotte's mind. This night was no different. The chamber was still, and words began to slip from dreams and out of Charlotte's mouth.

"My Prince..."

"Yes, Charlotte?"

Charlotte's eyes snapped up to Xander's. He had dropped into bed after a hard fought battle, only managing to get out of his armor, leaving his undershirt and ridding pants still on. That had been near sunset, and now it was well into the night.

"I thought you were asleep."

Xander let out a small yawn. "I was, but I just woke up a few minutes ago- I feel like I'm forgetting something. But what, exactly escapes me." Xander might have tilted his head, but it was still to dark for Charlotte to see. "Were you going to say something, Charlotte?"

"Oh, um. Nothing." Charlotte fidgeted with the bear pelt. She'd grown a habit of using it as blanket. She always kept gifts close. Especially expensive ones.

"Is that right?"

Charlotte hesitated for a moment. Or perhaps it was two. "Yes."

Xander hummed. Charlotte looked down. The memories slowly returned. Charlotte wanted them to disappear. Conversation might do that.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Xander shifted upright. "I do."

Charlotte beamed up at him. "You were riding through the ship, striking down any bandit that you came across- all without so much as getting a mark on your armor! The perfect picture of a dashing hero."

"I remember reprimanding you for an excess of flirting-"

Charlotte giggled and shoved Xander. "You're not supposed to say something so unromantic!"

Xander let out a snort of laughter. "You performed well in that battle. Throwing the thieves of the boat two at a time was inspired."

"Aw, you do remember~" Charlotte sighed happily, curling into Xander, who drew his arm tighter around her.

"What brought on this bout of reminiscence?"

"Oh, nothing. Just...thinking." Charlotte buried her face in the crook of Xander's neck. Charlotte knew she shouldn't bring it up. She had managed to talk Xander into letting it go. No noblewoman would ever bring it up to their lover. They would just sit in his embrace and enjoy the ride. Why rock the boat when you're on it, that would be their answer.

But then again, no noblewoman ever caught his eye. But Charlotte had. And only when she showed herself for who she really was.

"Charlotte? you seem...on edge." Xander drew back from their embrace. Charlotte did not pursue him.

"My prince...I..."

"What I told you is still true, Charlotte. You can tell me anything. I just want to help."

Charlotte sucked in a breath.

Xander placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Damn him. Damn him and his kindness. Why couldn't she have just met some idiot with money who she didn't have to care about. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut and ride him for all he was worth. Why did she have to risk him exploding just to clear her own mind? Why did that stupid brat Corrin have to make her think about this in the first place.

"I want...to confess something, my prince."

Xander was silent. He held Charlotte as he always did. She continued. "...That morning, when you asked if something was bothering me-and I said no, but we both know I was lying."

Charlotte waited for Xander to respond. He took a few seconds. "We don't have to-well." Xander took a moment to compose himself. Even in the dark, he could not break his habits. "It's all right. You can tell me anything Charlotte."

"It's about you- me- well, us, really." Xander always did get upsetting information with a warning beforehand. Charlotte was not about to break that tradition.

Xander's grip and voice was as steady as ever. "Say anything you wish. I only want to help you."

Charlotte lay quiet for a minute. The world seemed silent. "I wanted to know what I meant to you..."

Xander was quick to reply. "You are someone I trust without question, who's skill I admire, and I-"

"Please!" Charlotte shouted, before lowering her voice. "My prince- you are to kind- but what I mean, is, is..."

"This isn't like you." Xander's tone carried concern. "We can have this another time if it is easier-"

"No, no, no-I can't- I mean, I just." Charlotte bit her lip. "What I wanted to know was what I am to you. Am I a fancy of yours to be thrown out once the war is over and you return to- to whatever it is future kings do in peace time."

"I-what?" Xander nearly sputtered. "What is- What?" He drew a few more breaths, and then his voice took on an edge Charlotte had never heard from Xander: Panic, mixed with sadness. The tone sounded like the first time she learned she wouldn't be able to keep living with her parents if she wanted them to be able to eat through the winter. It had a certain cracking quality to it.

"Charlotte, what do you mean?"

"I just overheard, about two weeks ago. From...someone. How not just King Garon but most of our king's before him all had far more then one wife. At the same time." Charlotte stopped. The words were harder to say now. But it was like spitting out glass. It had to keep coming out if you were ever going to say anything else. "And those were all political marriages, or just some noble girl who would catch the king's fancy. Maybe some woman who had fought her way up the ranks of the army. And I'm none of those things. I'm still just your bodyguard, a peasant girl from nowhere keeping your bed warm and spending your spare change on stupid things."

Charlotte ket out a shaken breath. Her voice was starting to take the same tone Xander's had. "So with all that, I guess I figured all I was to you was a good time and a nice view. And I wanted to know when you were gonna move onto girl who had that, and their daddy's fortunes for the royal treasury."

"I-Charlotte, I'm..." Xander voice was tearing at itself. "I- you're more to me then that. I wouldn't keep someone in my company just because they are beautiful. You-"

"It doesn't stop you from keeping Peri around to do whatever-"

"I- Charlotte, I never-How could you think that-"

"Because you're your bastard father's son!" The words slipped out of Charlotte before she could realize the weight of her words.

The following silence felt like shattered glass inside Charlotte's ears. It dug into her skull, replacing the thumping pressure that her own silence left on her heart with an agonizing feeling, which felt like her own voice yelling in her ear, commanding her to jump on her own blade. Charlotte realized that the sun was rising behind the drawn curtain. It's warm light was illuminated Xander's shattered face. His touch had grown rigid.

"I-I'm-I-" Charlotte looked away. As quick as she could, Charlotte slipped out of Xander's bed, put on her shoes, grabbed a handful of her armor, and made her way to the door. She quickly blurted out an apology and left. Charlotte could not find the will to look back.

* * *

It had been a week since Charlotte's exit. The army hadn't fought any battle, but would soon in a fortnight's time in the scout's estimations. Charlotte lived in Benny's tent for now, lounging on her old standard issue blanket. She spent her days marching with the rest of the army and ignoring the glances everyone would give her-it turned out the only thing that spread faster then news was rumor. Most were curious. Many were happy to see her out from Xander's side and back in the dirt. The worst were the ones who gave her looks of pity.. Charlotte didn't need their niceness. She didn't want their empty platitudes.

Reflecting on how she screwed herself over with honesty of all things was already enough.

Why couldn't Xander have been some idiot with a fortune to burn through? Lying for money would have been easy then. She have laid back and let him fondle her like she is just the connecting tissue between her top and bottom- she'd dealt with men like that before, and they were always easy to please, and easier to ignore once Charlotte got what she wanted from them.

Instead, he had to be nice to her. At least whenever he wasn't chewing her out for something that was really just harmless fun. So what if that happened to be fishing for better deals by and on men?

Rather than pushing her to do whatever whim caught his fancy, Xander let her go against him. Even if he might have been right. Which of course, he wasn't. Telling him what he wanted to know only led to heartbreak.

And he respected her for who she was. Charlotte had caught Xander's eye with an axe in one hand, and an a Hoshidian's broken shield in the other. Xander would spend his time training with her, encouraging Charlotte to grow stronger, instead of having to play the demure blushing maiden, and still get the guy. Being free to show herself to her lover wasn't something she had ever expected to be able to do. It made it all feel like a warm summers day, even during the battles- hell, it made fights all the more exhilarating, knowing that Xander was watching. It gave Charlotte something to prove. On top of all that, the money made it everything Charlotte could ever want.

But Charlotte had been to honest, and all of those dreams were dashed. All that she could do now was pick up the pieces and move on. Maybe she'd have to change her name to escape the reputation she'd gotten, or maybe not. Really, it was-

"Charlotte?" Benny's quiet voice broke Charlotte out her musings as she looked up. Benny had come through the tent' front flap.

"Yeah, what is it."

Benny shifted on his feet. "Prince Xander wants to talk to you."

Charlotte blinked. "What?"

After a short pause, she scrambled to her feet. "Oh. Uh." Charlotte wasn't sure how to respond to that. "He's...here?"

"Near the back of the stables we found." Benny sat down. "He said that you'd probably want some privacy."

"Oh." Charlotte slowly stumbled toward's the tent's front entrance, squeezing past Benny. She figured it would be better to get some closure with Xander if nothing else. "And, uh. thanks for letting me crash in you're tent on short notice. Probably gonna be coming back tonight, but still...thanks."

"Don't be to hard on yourself, Charlotte." Benny was cleaning his armor joints. "You'll make it through, whatever life throws at you. You're tough like that."

The sun hadn't set yet- it was sinking below distant hills, but had yet to dip into night. Even with the light this low, Charlotte never could get past the annoying glare it brought- she chalked ti up to growing up in Windmire, where the sun never rose. Charlotte made her way around the curious glances and whispers, entering the stable through a back window.

Inside the building, Charlotte could only see horses, each in their own stall. The wooden divisions helped protect their privacy and her own from any outside eyes.

"Ah...Charlotte." a soft voice passed through the stables. Charlotte turned to face it. Xander stood in his polished armor with a bundle in his hand. His posture was hesitant, like a rock still on a cliff's edge. Charlotte could not help but reflect his mood, placing her hands together in front of her.

"M-my Pr- Milord? You- summoned me?"

Xander handed the bundle to Charlotte. His movement was low and stiff. Charlotte accepted the package. It was the bear pelt Xander had given her. Charlotte had left behind in his quarters.

"I wanted to give them to you. It is yours, so long as you wish to keep it."

"T-thank you, Milord." Charlotte looked down at the pelt - The bear pelt had been cleaned with just as much detail, and not a bit of dirt could be found. It looked like it did when Xander had first presented Charlotte with the gift. For her protection, he had said. She had laughed.

A silence dragged on. It felt just as bad as it had when she was with Xander. Charlotte still didn't know how to break it. Just blurting out what she thought was what got her into this mess in the first place, and even if she was inclined to shout out something stupid, nothing was coming to her mind. She really was an idiot beyond compare. What did she think was going to happen, Xander suddenly making himself into the perfect lying ex to hate, like all the other past? That she might come out with some feeling of accomplishment as Xander sputtered and lied like so many other idiot's who didn't deserve her?

Xander, braver then her, spoke. His voice had a nervous edge. "Charlotte, if I could ask you something?"

Charlotte's eyes slowly rose to meet Xander's. "Yes...of course Milord."

"Your...worry. About the future." Xander's tongue was stumbling. Charlotte was surprised, she didn't think he could. He never seemed to lose his cool before. "I wanted to know- what brought the thought into your head?"

This Charlotte could answer. "...It started, ah...a few weeks ago. Your royal sibling- Corrin-" The brat dumber then the actual child of the family. Elise wasn't dumb enough to go reminding Charlotte about this. "-Was speaking to me, and the conversation led to our parents, and then your father, King Garon." Because who wouldn't want to talk about a dried husk where charisma went to crawl in and die? "The fact that our King had many wives was brought up, and that all of the ones he bothered to marry were political marriages of some sort to keep his rule steady, and how his own father, the former king of Nohr, was much the same...a family tradition, almost."

"And you thought I would...?" Xander's voice was soft now, almost contemplative.

"Well, no- I mean, I've heard it all in bits and pieces around, even been told it by some idiot looking to get his face broken-but I had just been ignoring that you had been starring at Peri across the marching field-" Charlotte's voice hiccuped. "-like I'd seen you do a few times before, and with her reputation-" Psychotic bitch. "And there's a lot of rumors for why you keep her around..." Her Father was a wealthy nobleman, everyone knew that. "...And I guess It just sort of...all came together."

Xander stood. He might have been mistaken for a stone carving, if not for his blinking. His eyes were starring where they would meet Charlotte's but Xander seemed to be looking at something that could not be found in any vision or sound on this earth.

"...Milord?" Charlotte finally braved a word out. Xander blinked, and his eyes refocused on what he could see.

"...I-did I...Do I really stare at her...did I...?" Xander let out a small breath. "Please Charlotte, tell me..."

"...You did, as far as I saw."

"I...see." Xander's weight shifted to take a step, but a discomforting wrinkle made it's way across his face, and the step was halted. "I'd like to say that they were just stares to make certain that Peri was in check, to make certain that she was not attacking our countrymen like I told myself when I recruited her, but..." Xander's eye started to look away, but forced their way back into Charlotte's eyes. "I have been thinking about what you said. I think...you were correct. Family tradition, you called it. I could feel my gaze turning to two women... Camillia gave me a lashing over this, and still..."

Charlotte sucked in a breath. "I'll...ask once. And...it has to be the truth. No matter what might come of that."

Xander nodded. "I swear. On my honor, on my station. On all I hold dear."

"Did you...ever...touch her?"

Xander looked deep into Charlotte's eyes. "I know it can only ever mean so much, but...no." Xander exhaled slowly. "I...looked, many times, thinking back, I felt tempted to...do something...but no. I have never touched Peri with...romantic intentions."

Charlotte breathed. "I see. Thank you."

Xander hesitantly reached out and touched Charlotte's shoulder. "I just wanted to say, Charlotte, that you mean the world to me. And I would do anything to put you mind at ease."

Charlotte took the bear pelt and wrapped it around herself like she always had. "I-It's fine." Slowly, she placed her hand on Xander's outstretched arm.

"If you ever see my attentions wandering again-" Charlotte cut him of with a hug.

"I'll let you know."

Xander slowly returned her embrace. "I know that a breach in trust is a hard thing to repair, but-I will do whatever you ask of me to make it right."

Xander breath swept through her hair. "I know it might seem a bit...disingenuous, given my position as prince, and you are of common birth, and I realize that my power as crowned prince far outstrips yours in our relationship, and that can been seen as a very...persuasive bit of leverage, but still, I want to try...and have a relationship with you. Even after all the pain..." Xander's grip loosened. "I have no right to test your trust again, but-"

"Oh hush." Charlotte pushed her forehead against Xander's. "We both know this all started because you liked the view of me-"

"I would say that your fighting prowess impressed me more-" Xander cut himself off as Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "-But yes, you are very beautiful-"

"-And I think you're handsome. But I'd be lying if I wasn't interested in you 'cause you're filthy rich." Charlotte hummed into Xander's neck. The last light was fading from the sky. "I came into this with- less then pure motives. Honestly, just a chance with someone like you was more then I ever expected to get. And you are very...handsome. I do want to try this again, not just cause of that. You do make me feel...like you want me, which is more than I could have ever hoped for. Plus, you know when you screw up. And that's got to count for something."

"...I still feel like this might be..." Xander's voice was soft in her ear.

"We can try it for a while. Maybe we'll drift apart. Maybe we wont. Until then, Prince Xander, lets enjoy what we have."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this story. It started with the idea of Xander inheriting his father's romantic inclinations, and just sort of snowballed from there. I originally had a much more mean-spirited plot in mind-but decided against it, trying for something a little happier. But as I was finishing that off, and you can probably see it in the last bit of back and forth, I realized that this relationship has all sorts of minefields embedded in it if you want it to be happy-genuinely happy at least. I tried, but I am very open to criticism on that front.
> 
> As for why I chose which characters- Xander taking on little pieces of his father isn't something I hear much about. And I thought inheriting Garon's less the monogamous tendencies would be interesting- and a first for a Lord character in Fire Emblem, even if I did chicken out on going all the way with it. Plus with all the rereading of the script, I thought it would be a better flaw then what Xander's flaw seems to be in the actual story- that is, yet another sycophant to Garon.
> 
> Charlotte, aside from being Xander's go-to stat backpack in game seemed like a good choice for someone who would have a reason to keep quiet about her suspicions, but also not able to keep quiet about them forever. Plus added drama in the thought of being tossed aside back to the ditch she came from- At least it seemed like a good idea when I thought of it (seriously, if you spot something not right, tell me)
> 
> Corrin and Peri- they each just came to mind, as Corrin's flaw is naivety and they talk to everyone, and Xander says he hired Peri because he had the hots for her- I don't mean to bash any characters really, you can go on and Fire Emblem board and find that if you want. Maybe Charlotte's anger at Corrin is overblown- I thought it fit with Charlotte's particular brand of passive aggressive behavior. Maybe not, though.
> 
> In any case, please tell me what you think.


End file.
